Always At War With The Butterflies
by watchtherainfall
Summary: You would think that this was a love story. Well, you'd be right, but love is never easy. Well, it can be, but I'm Annabelle Pelletier. I tend to make the easiest social interaction awkward. witch Weekly says I'm romantically and socially retarded, even.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I'm going to ask you to do is not to judge me. Why do I ask you of this? Well, to put this blatantly, my life is far from normal. I took this test once. It was in Witch Weekly so the source is some what unreliable, but anyhow, it asked me a series of like a hundred questions to estimate whether or not I had an average, less than average and more than average life. My love life wasn't even ranked as it was nonexistent and I failed to answer any of the questions with a yes – it is both sad and true that I have only ever kissed two guys in my lifetime. One was when I was eight, with an old family friend, and the other was when I was dared to hook up with him behind the Herbology Greenhouses in my third year. Supposedly I have above average intelligence too, which I was quite proud of but my social life was severely lacking. Well, thank you Witch Weekly, for pointing out that I am, in fact, a Ravenclaw. Though this test said that I was 'stranger than most' I couldn't help but slightly agree – my name is Annabelle Marie Pelletier, I'm seventeen years old and a Ravenclaw student. What the hell is Ravenclaw, you ask? Well, to put this simply. I'm a witch. Like I can cast magic. Like real live magic where I can burn a wardrobe with a stick, and fly on a broom. Though I choose not to the latter… flying isn't my forte.

'For Merlin's last hope, are you writing in that diary again, Anna?' Lydia laughed slightly, as she walked into the dormitory, her hair slightly ruffled and her lip stick somewhat lacking. Somehow I knew it was on her boyfriend's face, who would probably be sauntering back to the Gryffindor tower at this precise moment after a 'fun' evening with his girlfriend.

'No,' I giggled, trying to hide the diary underneath my pillow.

'Nice try – what are you trying to do? Write your whole life story?' she laughed, as she plopped herself on the bottom of my four poster bed, leaning on the baseboard.

'No, I can't figure out a good way to start the stupid thing with out making myself out to sound like a weirdo.'

'Not to point out the obvious or anything, but you are a weirdo,' she laughed at me. I just stuck out my tongue at her, and she laughed her melodic laugh.

'Where is dear Delilah?' she asked, abruptly, as she walked over to her trunk.

'In the library, I suppose,' I replied, watching her rifle through her trunk to extract a bright red bottle full of nail polish. Lydia bounced back happily, placing herself back on my bed. 'Don't spill that, please,' I warned her.

'And waste it? Merlin this stuff is like liquid gold – it could get any guy in this school to stare at you. Of course Delli is in the library, when is she not?'

'Well it is NEWT year. We should probably be there too but we're not. You're about to paint my nails, I reckon,' I smiled, gently.

'Am I? Okay.'

Painting my fingers delicately, I watched Lydia's movements. The thing about my best friend is that she is a walking contradiction. She looks like the most innocent girl in the world, her sweet button nose and her soft lips in themselves contradict her harsh burning eyes – ones that could send shivers up your spine if you were unfortunate enough to get glared at. Her body was petite, but her voice was rather the opposite – you could hear Lydia Trengrove's voice from Timbuktu if the wind was carrying right. Not only that but Lydia was one of the smartest women I had ever had the fortune to meet – she was also Ravenclaw's resident party girl. A party was not a party until Lydia had made her appearance. Did I not say she was a walking contradiction? It's not everyday you hear 'party girl' and 'Ravenclaw' in the same sentence without the usage of a negative word following or surrounding it. Another thing about her was that she was easily one of the prettiest girls I had ever seen.

The third and final member of our trio was Delilah Alice Longbottom – one of the two Longbottom twins.. I'd known Alice since the day I was born. She was born three days before I was, and three minutes after her twin brother, Joseph. I'd grown up with them practically as my siblings, the closest things that I had to a real family bar my Mother. Delilah was a stereotype. Whenever anyone said the name Delilah they all thought of Delilah Longbottom. She was classic. Delicate, kind and sweet, the girl screamed innocence. The stereotype of the delicate innocent girl was that she was, underneath it all, not so innocent – this rule did not apply to Delilah as there was no 'underneath it all.' She was honestly innocent, giggly and flirtatious. On top of all that she was cute and smart. Though if you did get that girl mad enough she could tear down the school with her voice, but I'd only ever seen her do it once, with Joseph, at home when Joseph ripped her new dress.

There are a lot of important people in my life but no one, except maybe my mother, comes close to Lydia and Delilah.

As if she knew I was thinking of her, in bounced Delilah Longbottom. Her face was red, her hair ruffled and her skirt was hiked a little bit higher than usual. Had I not known better, I would've thought she'd just gotten some action. Delilah, however, had a devoted crush on one of her brother's best friend, a family friend – Parker Wood.

'What's up, Delli?' I smiled at her, calm for once.

'Oh god, it's dreadful!' she panted as she flopped on her bed, directly next to mine. 'It'll be all over school by tomorrow!'

'What? What's going on?'

'Parker just told James, Jack and Joseph that he slept with Oliver's girlfriend last month when they had that party for his birthday.'

'Oh my god.' Lydia stopped painting her toe nails, she had finished mine by now.

'Holy shit, that's amazing!' I breathed.

'What?' Lydia and Delilah turned to me, quickly.

'Joseph James and Jack. All their names start with J,' I responded, heavily amused.

'You have just realized that? You've known them all since at least first year and you just realized?' Lydia started to laugh at me, and I couldn't help but blush gingerly. So, yeah, I was a Ravenclaw but when it came to the obvious common sense stuff… well I wasn't all there.

'Girls, really!'

'Oh, right! Wait – how do you know?' Lydia asked, flicking her wand to dry her nails, quickly, before tucking them under her, neatly.

'Joseph just told me,' she breathed, 'and I ran back her as quickly as I could. Supposedly James accidentally told Albus too, and what's he going to do? Of course he's got to tell Oliver! It's his best friend!'

'Well, Parker deserves it doesn't he? He slept with Adelaide! Holy shit, how the hell is Jack taking it?'

I'm sure that you are more than confused. I shall take this time to explain. James Potter, Joseph Longbottom, Jack Avery [I still can't believe they all have the same first letter of their first names!] and Parker Wood have been best friends for ever. James, Joseph and Parker were best friends before Hogwarts and Jack just clicked with them straight from the get-go of Hogwarts. James Potter, yes the son of the infamous Harry Potter, has a kid brother, one year our junior. His name is Albus Potter. Simple enough, isn't it? James' brother is Albus. Joseph's sister is Alice. Parker's brother is Albus' best friend – Oliver Wood. Oliver wood is dating Adelaide Avery – Jack's little sister.

So, to put this simply. Parker slept with his little brother's girlfriend at a party his best friends, including Jack Avery, had thrown for him. Parker's little brother's girlfriend is also Jack Avery's little sister.

It's not that simple now I think about it.

'Parker is currently sporting a black eye and a broken nose. He's in the hospital wing,' Delilah bit out. He's getting it fixed up.

'Jack did that to him?' I asked. Parker Wood was the most insanely built bloke I knew. There was no way in the world that Jack could've done that if Parker wasn't fighting back. Don't get me wrong, Jack was by no way of saying lanky, but he wasn't built up to Parker's standards.

'Parker let him. He knew he deserved it. Didn't even blame the alcohol he had consumed that night,' Delilah sighed.

'And Oliver?'

'He doesn't know yet.'

'Oh god, this is going to be good,' Lydia finished.

'Delilah,' I piped in, 'How are you feeling about this?'

'I'm fine. He was drunk.'

Delilah and Parker weren't dating, that was for sure, but if Delilah had her wish they would be. Then again, if half the schools population had their wish they'd be dating Parker Wood. He was the Quidditch star of the school, son of Puddlemere's coach, best friend to Joseph Longbottom and James Potter – both of which who have incredibly famous fathers. Well famous around here. Harry Potter's known everywhere, of course, but Neville Longbottom is our Herbology teacher. Parker Wood was idolized by the whole freaking school. That whole crowd was for some strange reason.

Our only real connection to it was Delilah being the twin of one of them, me being close with Joseph because we grew up with each other and the fact that Lydia was dating Jack. So, in all sincerity, we were not connected to Parker Wood or James Potter in the slightest. Except for the mad crush that Delli had on Parker.

With the stale word of 'drunk' ringing through the air, Lydia got up from my bed, the bed grunting in response to the movement. She shuffled through her trunk again before she found her comfiest pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

When the door was closed, Delilah hopped over onto my bed quietly. 'Are you sure you're okay, Delilah?' I asked softly.

Meekly, she nodded, her dark hair catching the lights of the room. 'Sometimes I just get fed up, you know.'

'Yeah,' I whispered, as the room sounded very quiet.

'I just wish that sometimes it was me that he came to.'

'It will be eventually,' I smiled, patting her hand softly.

Delilah, in one of her rare moments of pessimism, snorted. 'Oh, no, he won't. Thank you for lying, but he'll always prefer girls like Adelaide Avery and Lydia.'

'That's not true. A playboy always has to be tamed.'

Once again, my bed groaned as the door opened to the bathroom. Scooping her pajamas up off the bed, Delilah walked into the bathroom. On the way, she briefly hugged Lydia and shut the door with a soft thud.

'She's still mad that I hooked up with him, isn't she?' Lydia asked, as she lay down on the bed beside me. Our room was oval but all of our beds were against one side of the room. My bed was in the middle, Lydia's to the right and Delilah's to the left. Across from my bed stood the door to the bathroom and on either side were pieces of large oak furniture – one a wardrobe, so large it could fit all three of the dormitories' inhabitants. On the other side stood a large writing desk that had phrases, words and names etched into it. Former students' names stood out in a hot blue, whilst the words they wrote to the next generation were a dim gray. Ravenclaw's colors.

'No – she's just slightly discontented that she hasn't had her chance to become something more than a hookup.'

'That's the thing. Some guys aren't looking for more than a hookup. Parker's one of them. But Delli thinks she can change him.'

'She can change him,' I smiled, as I flicked the hangings shut with my wand and yelled a simple good night. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I could feel it in my bones.

* * *

I was right.

Of course I was.

It was turbulent to say the least.

Apart from the obviousness that Oliver Wood was going to freak on his brother and probably dump his girlfriend... well that would be the turbulent part. Dealing with Delilah's moodiness in the morning when she was normally the chipper one… well that made life in the dormitory quite hard. Delilah didn't care that Parker had slept with his brother's girlfriend – it was who the girl was that annoyed her. Adelaide Avery was Delilah's biggest rival. Delilah never hated anyone. Ever. Except for when she got onto the Quidditch Pitch. Then she'd tear you apart just because you were standing in the way of her winning. Sad thing was that Adelaide was on her own team but it was quite obvious that Avery wanted her captainship and there was no way in hell that Delilah would let her have it – nor would Delli let her have the head chaser role that she wanted oh so badly.

And it sucks for Adelaide because she just fucked up in the biggest way possible. Way to go Avery!

We just hadn't expected it to be so public. The whole fight thing. After breakfast, we'd gone up to charms. James and Parker were behind us, with Jack and Joseph behind them. From what I'd heard, it had been turbulent in their dorm last night as Jack wouldn't talk to Parker… and rightly so in my opinion!

All of a sudden Oliver stomped in between Delli and Lydia, Delli falling into my arms whilst Lydia caught herself on the wall.

'YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM, ARSEHOLE!'

'Shit, Oliver, I'm sorry,' Parker spluttered, backing away slightly. Olivers fingers snapped for his wand, but Parker didn't bother to reach for his. Potter, however, pulled for his. I couldn't help but shoot him a glare. This wasn't his battle to fight. I might've been mistaken but I thought I saw a look of apology flash over Potter's face, and a slight lowering of his wand.

'YOU'RE SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?! I'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH HER FOR NINE MONTHS AND YOU'RE SORRY?!'

'I was drunk, Oliver.'

'AND THAT MAKES IT OKAY?!' With a flick of his wand, he cast a bat bogey hex but Potter cast a shield charm. I didn't glare this time – as long as it was for protection I wasn't going to complain. Oliver sent Potter a look that would've put him six feet under if looks could've killed. James lowered his wand again. I expected another attack but Oliver simply pocketed his wand. I thought it was over as Oliver turned to leave but a dull crunch could've been heard down the hall.

Two broken noses in the past twelve hours?

Wow, new record, Parker!

Oliver stomped off, in a hurry, the footsteps of teachers were obvious to all.

'Ms. Pelletier!' a Professor snapped, bringing me out of my shock.

'Yes, Professor?'

'Could you kindly explain what happened here?'

'I-I don't know.'

The Professor shook her head, rounding on the hallway. 'So, there are six of you standing here and none of you know how Wood got a bloody nose?!'

I shook my head dutifully.

Of course Delilah wouldn't tell – she would never tell. Lydia was too busy trying to muffle giggles. James trying hard to keep a straight face and fulfill the dutiful best friend role, whilst Joseph just stood there, straight faced. The person who intrigued me the most was Jack Avery – why hadn't he told? Lounging against the wall, comfortably with his legs crossed at the ankles, with a slight smirk on his lips, he was certainly a picture.

'Wood – get to the infirmary. The rest of you, get to class.' Jack and Lydia fell in step, their hands entwined with each other's. They walked a couple steps in front, whispering to each other softly, laughing every once in a while.

'That was… intense,' I blew out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Delilah nodded solemnly.

'Actually, I think last night in the dorm was funnier.' Joseph supplied forcing James to crack a smile. 'Jack just stood there, dumbstruck, before punching him the face. It was priceless.'

I giggled, softly, but Delilah looked horrified.

'Don't worry Delilah, he was fine,' Joseph smiled, wrapping his arm around his sister, gently squeezing her shoulder. Joseph fully knew about his sister's crush on Parker Wood and really couldn't care less – it helped that he was so laid back, he could pass as horizontal.

James looked slightly bemused, but laughed anyway. To be brutally honest, James Potter was not the fastest broom in the broom shed though he was the funny.

Delilah brought something up about family, and Joseph slinked away with his arm still over his shoulder.

'Oh god, do we still have class?' James asked, groaning.

'Yep!' I smiled, chipper as can be.

'You're happy about that because…'

'Oh, because Professor Lawrence is like the easiest teacher in the school.'

'How do you figure?' James asked, dumbfounded.

'Maybe if you stayed awake more than ten minutes into the class, you'd find he gives you all the homework essay answers.'

'Since when?' Shock clearly crossed

'Since second year when everyone started following your example and nodding off to sleep straight after the period started.'

I laughed as he stood there, aghast, and walked away from him. Had I turned around at that moment, I would've seen smile a lop-sided grin that made half the school melt and would've seen him watch my hips sway from side to side.

It was in this moment that James Potter II realized that he had a crush on little old me.

Yes.

The. James. Potter. II.

As in the one with floppy brown hair that had slight tints of red in the strands, dark brown eyes that always sparkled with an amused glint and the lop-sided grin he was following me with.

Yes. The James Potter II had a crush on me.

And, also, yes I will shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the same cranny that I always did when I didn't want to be found. Very few knew of this hallway – it was just off the seventh floor, it led to a dead end and hardly any ventured toward it but underneath a tapestry, just on the right of the dead end was a door – it lead to the room in which I regularly sat. The cushy chairs were soft, and it felt as if you were sinking into them. Today, however, I was hiding, well not hiding … more like relaxing without the risk of being interrupted, behind a suit of armour. Lydia knew of this place, though she hardly ever visited. It was just in case of emergency, you know, but just in case I didn't want to be seen. I had managed to sneak a chair around the back of the suit of armour; a particularly large space was hidden behind the pieces of metal.

As I doodled on the side of my potions homework, resisting the temptation to go on about how love potions were just a chance for women to degrade themselves further by needing a man to love and to cherish them to complete them.

I quickly lost my train of thought as I heard a bang, probably the door hitting the wall. I winced, jumping slightly, at the noise. I hadn't been expecting it.

'Do you feel like embarrassing me again, Addie?' Oliver snarled, his voice deep. 'Why would you even bring it up in front of my friends!?'

'Where are we?' Addie asked, as I leaned back in the chair to see what was going on. I wasn't spying – in fact I'd been here first! There was no way for me to leave this room unnoticed. Sometimes I wished I had an invisibility cloak. 'And I hadn't meant to Oliver, but you've been ignoring me for a week!' Adelaide cried her voice breaking. I could see that's she'd been crying, her eyes bright and red as they had been for the most part of the week.

'I wonder fucking why!' Oliver yelled back, growling.

'I didn't mean to do it, you know that! We have to talk about it, if you want to get past it!' Addie pleaded, placing a hand on his arm. He jumped backwards, strongly.

'Get past it? What the fuck are you talking about Adelaide!'

She stood there, gaping up at him, as if the words that she wanted to force out her mouth were not coming. 'I mean how are we supposed to forgive and forget if we don't work on us,' she mumbled, softly, under his glaring eyes.

'Work on us?! You think that I'm going to forget about this?! Forget it!? Are you insane? Taken one too many bludgers to the head or what?!' Oliver yelled, not so quietly. I pulled my wand out of my pocket and cast a quick silencing charm on the room. This was not going as well as Addie had hoped; I was sure of it, as face held a look of pure shock.

'You mean... wait are we… do you not want… are you breaking up with me?' Adelaide spluttered, a look of bewilderment on her face. I had never seen someone's emotions change as quickly as hers.

'I'm sorry, did you need me to announce it to the world? You slept with my brother, I've been ignoring you… and you think we're still going out?' Oliver asked calmly, before letting out an low, slow mutinous laugh that vanquished any hope of the survival for this relationship in Addie's heart.

Poor girl. Then again she did sleep with her Oliver's brother… well actually she cheated on her boyfriend with his brother which is even worse. So, she sure did deserve this. Had it been Delilah sitting here instead of me, I dare say that she might have been dancing around right now. I've never seen Delli dislike anyone as much as she disliked Adelaide Avery. I wouldn't go so far to say that she hated her because I dare say that Delli could never hate anyone but as soon as you got with her guys and her Quidditch she'd take you down in a heartbeat. I sure do feel bad for anyone who tried to date Joseph. Though I wouldn't just have Delli on her case, they'd have me too. After all, Joseph was my first kiss; though now was not the time for that story.

'It was a mistake, Oliver, please don't do this,' Adelaide cried, a single tear dripping down her face, breaking the damn. After a few seconds, a few more fell down her face and they were no signs of them stopping soon.

Oliver's back slackened, his stiffness struck away from the tears falling down her face. 'I'm sorry, Adelaide, but this was your mistake. You can't fix this,' he pitifully said. Brushing her arm with his hand, he turned to go. Adelaide caught his hand, quickly, tugging him back. He turned around and watched her, carefully, taking in her weakened face. Her strong facial bones were glittered with the water, her beautiful blue eyes red with the unwanted water.

'You're going to throw away a year of love?' she asked, softly.

'No, you threw away the year of love when you hooked up with my brother. My own flesh and blood, Adelaide! I'm sorry, but we're over. There is no way to fix it.'

With that, Oliver left. The door softly, closing behind him, as I heard his footfalls head out of the hallway. Still tipped back on my chair, my face got hot. I had just watched one of the strongest girls in the school get her heart ripped out. Adelaide backed against the wall, groping for anything to hold onto. Finding the wall, she shut her eyes and slipped down the rocky surface. Her knees hit her chin, and she wrapped her long lanky arms around her body. Placing her head in the crook of her knees, her body racked with sobs.

There was no way for me to slip out of the silent room without being noticed. Had my footfalls been heard she'd look up immediately, thinking that Oliver was coming back to apologize. I couldn't write anything on my parchment – my quill would be much too loud to go unnoticed. So there I sat, slightly tipped back in my chair, afraid to move as I would've been found out – I would've witnessed a girl's heart breaking and she would've seen me if I moved. So, I adjusted to my severely uncomfortable position.

My muscles were aching, my head pounding and my bones ready to crack yet I could not move. She was broken, crippled, and I couldn't worsen that. Picking herself up, Adelaide walked from the room. I couldn't believe it. She'd just gotten up. My bones crunched as I let myself straighten them. I stuffed my stuff into my bag, knowing that Delilah and Lydia would be worried. It was probably after curfew as I had come up here after dinner to finish some homework and settled down for hours. Taking a glance at my watch, I gasped. It was nearly eleven thirty. Now, I had to get back to the Common Room without anyone noticing me – especially Adelaide, seeing as she was going in the same direction as me.

Standing up, I sucked my breath in as I slid gently against the wall, trying not to make the suit of armour rattle. 'Shit!' I cursed, as I nudged the arm and the armour shook a little too much for my liking. I stood perfectly still, hoping to god that it didn't crash to the ground. I let out a breath as I chucked my bag out of the cranny, as I turned to go, my foot hit the armour.

CRASH!

In a flurry of metal, the pieces of armour hit the floor with an almighty sound. I stood perfectly still, waiting. Adelaide was sure to have heard that, hadn't she? She couldn't have gotten that far. After about five seconds, my mind clicked. I'd cast a silencing spell on the room.

Wow, ain't you smart for a Ravenclaw, Annie, I thought to myself, laughing at my own stupidity.

I quickly cast a spell to fix the armour, before I practically galloped through the door. Slowing down as I rounded the corner, careful to stay out of ear shot of the brunette that was half way down the dim hallway. I leant against the wall 'Hey! Watch out!' a portrait yelped as I lent against it. I couldn't help but let out a yelp of my own, quickly turning the corner again, so I was out of sight of the portrait and of Adelaide. I knew this time I wouldn't be quite so lucky – she would've heard the portrait's exclamation. I peered around the corner, seeing the brunette shrug her shoulders before continuing walking. I let out a sigh of relief.

'Sorry!' I whispered to the portrait of the burly man.

'Watch out next time,' he whispered back, winking at me.

I grinned softly, as I walked slowly down the hall. There were footsteps in front of me, and I heard them behind me too. Oh shit. That wasn't Adelaide behind me. Quickly I looked around, scared.

A hand came over my mouth pulling me behind a tapestry. I didn't scream… I was too afraid. 'Shh,' a manly voice I recognized came, making me stiffen further. His body was pushed against mine as he held me softly, his hand still over my mouth. I cringed, as I knew that if I bit his hand the blood would cascade into my mouth. Disgusting. I hated blood. Filch's brutal footsteps heaved past and I knew that it would reveal both of us, had I let out a cry of any kind. Plus, I couldn't get the kid who'd just saved me into trouble now, could I?

As the sounds distanced themselves, whomever's had was over my mouth loosened. I pulled out my wand, whipping around to who ever had decided to scare the living shit out of me. There, with a simple grin on his face was James Potter.

'Oh, it's you,' I lowered my wand, my heart rate slowing.

'A simple thank you would've worked,' he laughed, simply.

'Oh, um, thanks. You just scared me,' I smiled, my hand fluttering to my chest for dramatic effect.

'Sorry,' he smiled.

I nodded. Awkwardness settled between us.

'Do you want to go down to the kitchens with me?' he asked, breaking the awkwardness.

'How on earth are we going to get down there without being caught?' I asked, dumbfounded. I couldn't even navigate on the same floor without being caught.

'With this?' he laughed, pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket.

'What're we going to do? Hide our faces so they don't know who they've caught?' I laughed.

'No,' he smiled, lifting his wand from his pocket, and tapping the parchment, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

The map flourished with ink, scrawling maps forming on the page before my very eyes. I stood there, my mouth open wide. That was very advanced magic. Especially as there were dots moving on the parchment with people's names next to them. Adelaide Avery was back in the Ravenclaw Common Room – Finch was on the sixth floor now.

'What do you say?' he asked, shooting me a startlingly charming smile. That was why he was passing Transfiguration with such a high mark, huh? Professor Mayer couldn't resist that smile, could she?

'Sure.'

Apparently neither could I.

As we slid from our hiding place, he led me down the hall, through a tapestry and down a mountainous number of steps. 'Where are we going?' I asked, quickly.

'This shortcut leads us to the third floor,' he explained, softly, his voice just above a whisper.

'All the way to the third floor?' I asked, shocked. I followed his wand light as well as I could, trying not to stumble.

'Yeah, amazing, huh?'

I knew Hogwarts had thousands of secrets – I thought I was well versed on most of them. I knew a passageway that went to the fifth floor, but this may have been why James Potter and his crew could get out of bed ten minutes before breakfast, shower for five and then race down the hall and be on time to shovel a mountain of food down their throats.

We walked in silence for about five minutes before we stood in front of a simple portrait of a fruit bowl. Even I knew what this was. James tickled the pear, and the door swung open, quickly with a small creek. We looked around quickly, before stepping inside of the kitchens. It had never occurred to me that the house elves never slept. Even at midnight they were running around the kitchen like a bunch of mad people. As soon as we were spotted a tiny elf came running at us. I smiled gently.

'My name is Suzy!' she squeaked. 'What may I do for James Potter and his friend?'

Raising my eyebrows, I turned to James. I must have seen wrong because I swear at that moment I saw James Potter blush. Actually blush. 'My dad was friends with an elf that used to work here … he was very fond of him,' James mumbled, softly.

I couldn't help but notice the awkwardness that James felt. 'Uhm, can I have a hot chocolate and some strawberries please?' I asked, quickly.

'Yes, missus. Would you like some whipped cream on your hot chocolate?'

'Uh, sure, Suzy!' I smiled at her enthusiasm. The practically jumping up and down as I addressed her as her name.

'I will have my regular please Suzy,' James smiled. His regular? I wondered what that was. James smiled at me, and wandered to the countertop before hopping on top. I followed him, and laughed, as I saw Suzy enthusiastically pointing out James to a number of elves as she passed.

'So what were you doing on the seventh floor at midnight?' I asked, trying to make conversation.

'Coming here. I always do. I have insomnia,' he smiled.

'Oh, that's horrible.'

'Not really, it's not as bad as everyone thinks. When I sleep it's really really deep and I practically can't get up. I just don't sleep a lot. Sometimes Parker'll stay up with me because he knows I can't sleep' he smiled. There must have been a lot of private jokes and secrets between Parker and James. They didn't seem like the two were compatible. Other than Quidditch and a famous father the two held nearly nothing in common. Parker was a playboy, getting with every girl he could lay his hands on. James was a one woman man – he'd dated a girl for two years in fourth and fifth year and had two one month relationships since. He didn't date often. James hardly drank where as it was almost a past time of dear old Parker. James was open, for the most part, where as you could tell that Parker was careful with his secrets. James was friendly, Parker was flirtatious. Loads of things could be said for their differences.

'Oh.'

'Here's a good question. Why were you out and about at midnight?'

'It's a bit of a long story…'

'Well, I don't mind.'

'Well, uhm, I was studying actually. In a room down a small passageway off the Seventh floor.'

'The one with all the armour in it, and the comfy chairs?'

'Yeah – that one. I was behind a suit of armour because I didn't want Lydia to interrupt my potions essay. I needed to get it done. Adelaide Avery and Oliver Wood came in. I was about to leave when they did – but they proceeded to break up rather painfully. I couldn't move … they'd know I heard everything. Adelaide stayed for ages afterward, just sobbing.'

'Oh. So he finally dumped her.'

'Yeah.'

'She deserved it though,' James mused, 'She slept with his brother.'

'Well how are Oliver and Parker? He is as much to blame to this as she is.'

'Yeah, I guess. They're not talking as far as I know. This is Parker's way. He sleeps with everyone with a nice set of legs that'll let him.'

'I guess. He's still a prick for doing it.'

'Yeah, but can what I say. He's my best friend!' James laughed.

Suzy popped out of no where, wielding a tray full of food. A dish the size of a quaffle was full of strawberries. I hadn't wanted that many but I didn't argue, taking them, the sugar and the cream that Suzy had brought for them. Also picking up my hot chocolate I held my hands around the steaming mug, not realizing how cold they were. James pulled off a steaming hot plate – full of beef, potatoes, Brussels sprouts and cabbage, floating in gravy.

'You like Brussels sprouts?' I laughed, my face turning sour.

'Yep,' he smiled, stabbing one with a fork before plopping it in his mouth, rubbing his stomach afterward for dramatic effect.

James Potter's love of Brussels sprouts was not the only thing I learnt about him that evening. We sat in that kitchen for hours, almost till three thirty am, before we finally wandered sleepily up to our dorms. He wasn't what people him out to be, that James Potter. He wasn't the silly, friendly guy that everyone made him out to be. He was a man, who had more layers than a wedding cake. A friendship rose that night. I am officially James Potter's friend. So now all we need to do is get Delli a proper relationship with Parker and Lydia, Delli and I would be the unofficial girl counterparts of the four most desirable Gryffindors in the school. Yay us!


	3. Chapter 3

I shouldn't have stayed up so late, I knew I shouldn't've. 'I'll meet you down there,' I mumbled as Lydia and Delilah stood at my bed expectantly.

'You shouldn't have stayed up all night writing an essay that was assigned a week ago,' Delilah scolded quickly, before nodding and leaving the room. Dragging myself from my pit of warm blankets, comfortable pillows and squishy comforters, I somehow managed to maneuver myself into the bathroom. It was seven – I'd had a total of three and a half hours of sleep last night and it was no where near enough. I looked in the mirror and was horrified by the site that it jerked me awake. I was as pale as a ghost, had a little mascara still stuck to my lower lashes and my blond hair seemed to have taken to a completely unnatural position. Delilah and Lydia woke up at six am every morning to perfect their faces – in other words, they showered, slapped on a little mascara and lip gloss, smiled and walked down the stairs – so they could navigate their way through the school and scope out what people were talking about so they could inform me later on.

I couldn't help but jump when the hot water hit my back. I wasn't expecting it to be quite as warm as it was. The water dripped over my face, and I couldn't help but think what a strange night it had been. Were people gossiping about how Adelaide and Oliver had broken up last night or was it only James and I that knew that tiny piece of information. Of course Oliver wouldn't have kept it secret from Albus. James had probably told Joseph, Parker and Jack by now. How mad would Lydia and Delilah be that I had not informed them of it last night? This was the type of thing that they would say I should've woken them up for.

After a quick shower, I pulled my wand and cast a few spells on it to dry and it and brush it through, saving myself a bunch of time. My blond hair didn't look perfect but it was decent, I suppose. As I slathered a layer of lipgloss on my peach lips, and layered my dark lashes with a whiz of mascara I sighed. So tired. So. So. Tired.

A soft thump hit the door, and I jumped slightly. 'ANNABELLE MARIE PELLETIER!' came a sharp voice through the door. Woah. Delilah was starting to sound like my mother. Delilah was the sweetest girl I knew but wow did she have a voice on her.

'Yeah?' I called, acting as if this was a normal occurrence. Secretly, behind the door, I was shaken beyond fixture. I didn't want to come out.

'Studying?!' she yelled, her voice angry.

I opened the door, cocked my head and raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was this girl on about?

'Didn't you think it was important to inform us of what you were actually doing yesterday?!' she yelled, loudly.

'I'm right here, Delilah.'

'Don't you 'I'm right here Delilah'..' she snapped.

'Delilah, uhm, love, she is right there,' Lydia supplied, who I hadn't noticed sitting on her bed.

'Oh, right, sorry,' Delilah mumbled. 'So do you feel like you want to fill us in on yesterday's activities? James Potter ring any bells?'

My mouth simply formed into a simple 'oh.' How on earth did they know!? What the hell!? 'Uh, well, when I was coming back from that room I like to sit in on the seventh floor, James Potter pulled me into that little space behind the tapestry like five feet from the Ravenclaw Common Room,' I explained.

Lydia looked horrorstruck. 'Please do not tell me you hooked up with James Potter in that poxy little space? That must've hurt!'

'Of course she didn't,' Delilah laughed.

'Exactly.'

'She's way too rigid to do it out of hours,' she laughed again.

'Exactly --- wait what?!'

'No offense but you're not exactly the biggest rule breaker in the school,' Delilah sympathized. What?! Delilah Alice Longbottom was saying that I was rigid? What the fuck? She was like the most rigid person I know! Well, except for the time her and Lydia went skinny-dipping in the lake on a dare. Or that time that she decided to fly around the Quidditch Pitch at eleven o'clock at night in the blistering cold.

'Point taken. So, Filch was coming and getting busted for being out past curfew was not what I had in mind after not being able to get out of that stinking room because Adelaide Avery was crying her little eyes out after that tragic breakup which I was more than unfortunate to have witnessed. So, anyway, James Potter pulled me into the little space, and then we went down to the kitchens. I didn't get back in til like three thirty, four o'clock so I don't know what you've heard but I did not hook up with James Potter,' I exclaimed calmly.

'Okay, so we can have breakfast sometime soon, we'll walk down to the Great Hall. On the way there you can fill us on about the breakup that you decided to LEAVE OUT!' Delilah yelled, again.

'Oh, uhm, okay,' I sighed.

The ten minute walk down to the Great Hall was filled with non-stop talking. Delilah was laughing at how Adelaide got what was coming, and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Avery girl. One night had lost her two Wood boys. She was easily the saddest girl in our school at this very moment, I was sure.

We walked into the Great Hall, a silent Great Hall at that, making a shit load of noise. Delilah and I were laughing our arses off whilst Lydia was singing in front of us, load as hell.

Everyone turned to us, watching the three of us carefully. Lydia fell silent, mid-line of the Hokey-Pokey or whatever muggle song she was singing. I wasn't too well versed in the ways of muggle songs as my mother father had abandoned my mother and I shortly after my mother fell pregnant. He had not known of my existence and I was sure he still didn't – he couldn't accept my mother was a witch so I doubt he'd accept that I was one either hence I've never cared to find him.

We quieted and continued to walk to the far corner of the hall to take our usual seats at the Ravenclaw table. I cast a quick glance upward, spying the Gryffindor table like I knew Lydia and Delilah were doing. James winked at me, or I guess it was at me, Joseph sent a wave – probably to Delilah – and Jack sent a stunning smile at Lydia. Slowly, the hall started to fill with noise again. Sitting down, we couldn't help but cast a hungry smile toward the pounds of food that sat in front of our usual spot. Normally as you grew older you'd shimmy down the table more. We had sat in this same place, at the end of the table where the first years normally sat for all of years at Hogwarts. It was 'Lydia, Delilah and Annabelle's' spot now. Well, you know, I'm the only one that calls it that but shush.

The hall quieted again. Why the hell did it keep doing that? Looking up, I was surprised to see James, Joseph, Parker and Jack coming toward us. 'Can we sit?' Joseph asked, ruffling his sister's hair a little.

'As long as you don't do that to my hair, I don't care,' Lydia beamed, softly.

Delilah glared at her brother for ruining her perfectly groomed hair when Parker was steps away. 'Sure,' she smiled, gently, trying to stay calm.

I simply nodded.

The foursome sat beside us, before they started piling the plates in front of them with food. I swear I had just seen them with the remainders of a small feast in front of them when I had looked up at the Gryffindor table. I must've been mistaken.

'Joe, remember its Mum's birthday on Friday,' Delilah stated simply as she spread the butter on her toast.

'Shit, yeah,' Joe smiled. 'I'll get it sorted.'

'Okay,' Delilah smiled back at him. With anything of importance out the way, Joseph, Parker and Delilah started chatting about Quidditch. Jack and Lydia started gushing about their plans for the weekend, and I was left to sit there and make conversation with James though it wasn't a very hard task.

'By the way, I have yet to tell my friends what you told me last night. Jack may be a little upset with Parker after it comes … common knowledge,' James stated in an undertone just loud enough for me to here.

I nodded simply, 'I got bombarded after my morning shower. Lydia and Delilah went on a gossip hunt. Supposedly we're 'news' at the moment. Our late night snack did not go unnoticed, apparently.'

'Oh, well I guess we're adding fire to the flame right now, then?' he laughed, his eyes dancing around the hall quickly.

'Mmhmm,' I laughed, biting my toast.

'That might be why half the school is watching us?' he laughed, softly.

'Oh Merlin,' I mumbled.

'What?'

'I probably look like shit!'

'And you care... because?'

'I don't know! I'm a Ravenclaw. We're not paid attention to on a regular basis so this is like Christmas. And I probably look like I've been pulled through a head backwards,' I grumbled.

'You look perfect to me,' he laughed, winking.

I blushed, softly. 'Thanks,' I mumbled.

'Oi!' Delilah interrupted, 'Can you please tell these two idiots that Ravenclaw are claiming the cup this year, Annabelle? They're ganging up on me!'

I laughed softly. 'Of course you'll win. I'll be so mad if you don't. Stomping around the dorm room at four in the morning so you can get to practice on time.'

'Four am?' Joseph mumbled, wide-eyed.

'Of course!' I laughed 'Three five am practices a week and three at night.'

'You have six practices a week?' Parker asked, wild. 'That's insane. Even my dad wasn't that much of a drill-sergeant.'

'I want to win, and I'm going to,' Delilah said, determined.

'Good luck with that. You may be practicing like crazy but we've got skill,' Parker laughed.

I could see that Delilah was about to flip her nut so I smoothly changed the subject, 'Did anyone hear about the Falcons' game this weekend?'

'Oh, Merlin, they got killed! 640-180!'

'And to the Harpies too!'

I'd started the conversation, and I backed out of it. Parker, James, Joseph and Delilah were having fun going at it.

I sat there, thinking.

Jack and Lydia were the perfect couple. Why couldn't I be like that? I just need to find a guy, first!

Five owls came zooming overhead, dropping a number of letters. I received two, from who I did not know, James got one, Lydia received one and the twins got one each.

I tried to decipher the handwriting on mine before I opened them – one was from my mother I knew that. The other, I think, may have been from Hannah Longbottom – my mother's best friend.

Slitting them open, I pulled my mother's letter out first.

An invitation dropped out.

'You have been invited to the wedding of Angelique Pelletier and Theodore Nott.'

'WHAT?!' I yelled, standing up.

My mother had started to date Theodore Nott two years ago. Sure, two years is a long time but I'd never seen them as serious. Then again, I wasn't there for half the year.

I searched the envelope, again, searching for the letter that was supposed to accompany things like this. Finding it, I pulled it open quickly.

'Dearest Bella-Marie.

I assume that you have gotten the invitation. Theodore asked me to marry him last week, and we'd thought that we would surprise you. We have already told Theodore's son, and you were next on the list. We have sent invitations to Delilah and Joseph as well – Hannah attached them with her weekly letter. I hope that you approve. I know that you are fond of Theodore though you despise his son. David, however, will not be moving in with us. He has his own place in London and will not be around for the planning of the wedding. He's not fond of the fact that I spawned a half-blood. His words, not mine. Stupid ideology.

The wedding will be during the Easter Holidays. I will meet you on Saturday in Hogsmeade. Please bring Lydia and Delilah with you. We need to get the three of you kitted out in your bridesmaids' outfits. Hannah will be my maid of honor as it is tradition for the Maid Of Honor and the Best Man to be married – not necessarily married to each other but married none the less. I fought Theo and asked him if you could be my Maid of Honor but he said it was family tradition. I hope you don't mind, sweetie!

You will be my second bridesmaid, Delilah my third and Lydia my fourth. You know that Lydia and Delilah are like daughters to me!

I will see you on Saturday. I have asked Neville to accompany you to Hogsmeade, on special request, and he will be dropping you off at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday.

Mama xxx.

P.S. You need a date.'

I fell into my seat, gaping like a fish at the letter in my hand.

'Oh. My. God.'

'Oh my god is right, Anna,' Delilah whispered, the same expression on her face as I was sure was on mine.

'She's getting married?' I asked the air, bemused.

'Looks like it,' Delilah laughed, a strange airy laugh.

James picked up the invitation and read it a couple times before stating, 'You're mother is marrying Theodore Nott.'

'Yeah,' I mused.

'Are you pureblood?' James asked, simply.

'No, I'm half. Mama is pure though,' I stated, simply. My voice was level, my eyes still trained on the paper.

'Oh. You've got another letter, still,' James pointed out.

'Uhm, thanks,' I said, taking the letter and sliding it open.

'Annabelle!

I can't wait to see you Saturday. Your mother forgot to say (and was a little busy with wedding plans to send you an extra letter) that you need to bring that silver bracelet she gave you for your seventeenth birthday. Why? I do not know.

See you Saturday!

Mrs. H. Longbottom.'

'Sunk in yet, Anna?' Joseph asked, as laid-back as ever.

'Just about. What did your letter say?' I asked, quickly.

'Oh, I'm a groomsmen. I'm representing from you're Ma'am's side seeing as I'm 'the closest thing she has to a son' or whatever she wrote.'

'Right,' I mused, 'Where's Lydia?' I looked around. The seat that she had once sat in was empty.

'She said she had to go and reply to the Owl she just had,' Jack told me.

'We better get to class. It starts in three minutes,' Delilah announced quickly, realizing that the Great Hall was practically empty.

'Shit! If I'm late for Potions like I was last week, Lakeshore will kill me,' I grabbed my bag as I jumped up and ran from the Great Hall, leaving my friends behind me.

Only once I had arrived outside of the potions classroom did I realize that they were going to be walking around the corner at any moment – they all had Potions with me at the same time.

Hey. I'm allowed to be slightly dazed. My mother is getting married.

And I didn't even know she was in a serious relationship until about five minutes ago, thank you very much.

'You're late, Ms. Pelletier,' the thin, lanky Professor announced as he opened the door.

Shit. This was going to be a long class.


End file.
